Rena Ryuuguu
Rena Ryuuguu erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang" und gehört zu den Hauptpersonen der Serie. Sie besucht die Hinamizawa-Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht mit ihren Freunden Keiichi Maebara, MionSonozaki, Satoko Houjou, Rika Furude (früher auch Satoshi) und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude und Mions Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki zusammen in eine Klasse. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Gegenüber niedlich aussehenden Gegenständen hat sie eine große Schwäche – jedoch werden diese von den anderen meist nicht als sonderlich niedlich empfunden. Bei Bedrohung greift Rena häufig zu einer Machete, welche ihre Freunde in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Sie kam vor einem Jahr aus Ibaraki nach Hinamizawa zurück, da es dort mehrere Gewalttaten gab, die Rena betreffen. Nachdem sie zurückgekehrt war, legte sie ihren wirklichen Namen Reina'' (礼奈)'' ab und gab sich den neuen Namen Reina, mit dem sie sich seit dem vorstellt, um von ihrer Vergangenheit abzulenken und für sich selbst ein Zeichen setzt, um ihr Leben zu ändern. Ihren Mitschülern fällt dieser ungewöhnliche Name auf, da er mehr wie ein europäischer als wie ein japanischer Name klingt. Obwohl sie sich für gewöhnlich als Rena vorstellt, wird sie natürlich von Rina und den anderen Erwachsenen als Reina angesprochen. Charakter Rena ist wie bisher im Anime zu Manga, stets wohlerzogen und laut den anderen, aussehen, niedlichen Gegenständen hat sie eine große Schwäche, jedoch werden diese von den anderen anderen nicht als sonderlich niedlich empfunden. Wenn sie etwas süßes sieht sagt sie wie immer ein "Omochikaerii!" (Ich will es mit nach Hause nehmen!) Zudem sagt sie auch germe "hau, hau, hau" Wenn sie nichts mehr weiß, fügt sie zu diesem Theme, ein "kana, kana?" (ich frage mich, ich frage mich?") zu. Sie ist in der Lage, in einem "Kawaii Modus" zu gelangen, was jedenglich, ihre bevozugte Methode ist. Solange sie sich in diesem Modus befindet, sollte man garnicht daran denkt, sich in ihrer Nähe zu befinden, denn zudem wird in die Gewalt in ihrer Art betroffen. Dazu kommt es schnell zu diesem Modus, in dem es Egal ist, welche Persöhnlichkeit in ihr wimmert, die sie süß findet. Es stellt sich heraus, da sie unaufhaltbar ist, wie man es in der zweiten Staffel erkennen kann. Als sie Hanyuu unbedingt mit nach Hause nehmen musste, fand sie Hanyuu so süß, dass sie schon von Keiichi in einem Stuhl gefesst wurde. Zudem scheint sie sehr unglaublich mächtig zu wirken, wie sie zum Beispiel, wie sie Hanyuu und andere sehr leicht hochheben kann. Allerdings schaffte sie es, die Fesseln die Keiichi ihr angebunden hat, raus zu kriegen und zwar das von ganz allein. Auch wenn es von außen den Anschein nicht hat, scheint sie selbstbewusster und sogar massiver als Mion zu wirken. Als Shion aggressiv auf Teppei reagierte, sagte Rena ernsthaft, dass es nicht die Lösung wäre, Satokos Onkel umzubringen. Da sie eine große Schwäche zu süßen Dingen hat, schämt sie sich nie, dass sie zierliche oder modische Kleidungen tragen muss. Doch in der vierten OVA Kai, stellt sich Renas völlige, hilflose Persöhnlichkeit heraus. Sie trug einen pink weißen, zierlichen Dinstanzug und nam mit ihren Mund Joguhrt, zu dem sie dies Keiichi gab. Renas verwunderliche Persöhnlichkeit, begenet man mit ihrer enormen Gutmütigkeit und Frohsinn, was sich jedoch ändert, wenn Wut darin steckt. Als sie mit Mion in der ersten Staffel versuchte, Keiichi umzubringen, war sie von Oyashiros Fluch so bessesen, da zum ersten Mal ihr "innerer Dämon" erwachte. Als sie die Notizen von Miyo bekam, dachte sie das die Sonozaki Family, hinter all diesen mysteriösen Morden steckte, oder den Aliens hilfe, die Welt unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was Rena aber am meistens wütend machte,dass Mion ihre Leichen gegen die Polizei vertaucht hatte. Daraufhin reagiert Rena sehr aggressiv auf Mion und beschließt sie umzubringen. Lauter Wut schlug sie mehr Male auf Mions Stirn mit der stumpfen Seite ihrer Machete. Dies war auch der Grund dafür, dass sie die Schule unter Gefecht hielt. Wenn Rena sich gereizt fühlt, greift zu häufig zu einer Machete, welch ihre Freunde in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. thumb|209px|Rena schreit "Lügner!". Es gibt noch viele Dinge, in dem Renas "innerer Dämon" erwacht, zum Beispiel, wenn Jemand sie anlügt, reagiert sie sehr sauer darauf und gibt meist ein lautes "Uso Da" (Lügner!" von sich. Sie ist in der Lage, durch den Blick der Leute zu sehen, ob derjenige/diejenige die Warheit sagt oder nicht. Rena ist dazu tätig, wenn sie sich sauer fühlt, sich als selbst umheimlich, angsteinflößend, kalt, besesssen von "Oyashiro Sama". Doch schnell ändert sich ihre widerspenstige Persöhnlichkeit und sie spaltet ihre "dunkle Seite zur liebevollen Seite ein", in dem sie etwas naiv wirkt. Renas "dunkle Seite"kann jedoch auch ziemlich von erwachsenen Leuten gefürchtet sein. Im OVA Rei, sah man Renas "dunkle Seite" als Miyo sie anlog. Miyo sah ängstlich aus, als sie zu Miyo anschrie, dass sie lüge. Allerdings scheint Rena sehr scharfsinnig zu sein, wie das sie vom Blick der Leute, zu erkennen, mit denen sie kommuniziert, ob jemand die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Rena wirkt meist naiv, da sie immer glücklich zu sein scheint. Dazu kann es sich her aus stellen, wenn sie sich deprimiert fühlt, da sie denkt, ihre glücklichen Tage schnell vorbei gehen würden. Zudem kommt die Eigenschaft "Trauer" ins Spiel. Ihre tragische Vergangenheit ist oft der Auslöser für ihre andere Seite der Serie. In Higuashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai Episode 1 erscheint Rena voller Verzweiflung, Leid, Depression und Angst, da sie auch einer der wenigen Überlebenden in Hinamizawa war. Dazu befindet sich hinter all dieser Naivtität eine reife und Persöhnlichkeit. Ihr Verhalten scheint man sogar zu einem Detektiven zu bezeichnen. Als Mions "innerer Dämon" erwachte, wie die selbe Vorgeschichte bei Shion passierte, sah man zum ersten Mal Renas "reife Persöhnlichkeit". Damals war sie sehr besorgt und meint, sie solle sich zur Polizei melden. Dazu war es nutzlos, da diese beiden von einem "Dämon" bessesen waren. Zu Satokos Verhältnis kommt es nicht sehr eng vor, dennoch half sie ihr, die Misshandlungen vor ihr Onkel Teppei zu schützen.